Super Furry Animal Whiskers
Whiskers Super Furry Animal(VWF062) was born on December 6, 2003, in the Whiskers. Her mother was the dominant female Flower, and her father was Yossarian. She was born with one brother named Ragga Muffin(VWM061) and two sisters named Kinkaju(VWF059) and Rocket Dog(VWF060). They were Flower's fourth litter ever born. Not long after they were born, their father Yossarian lost dominance to Zaphod, his litter-mate brother. Super Furry Animal's litter survived to adulthood without much difficulty. She didn't start mating with rovers until she was around a year old. In November 2004, Super Furry Animal mated with a rover named Bobby from the Lazuli and fell pregnant. In January 2005, the Whiskers split into two groups. The larger half excluded the dominant couple, so Super Furry Animal took dominance. However, her evicted half-sister Baddiel joined the splinter group and overthrew Super Furry Animal. Not long afterwards, the two Whiskers halves reunited and Baddiel lost power to Flower. Baddiel was then kicked out of the group and eventually disappeared. On the 28th of January 2005, Super Furry Animal gave birth to an unknown number of pups. Only two pups emerged, but Super Furry Animal was forced to leave them behind as Flower moved the group to a new den far away, causing the indirect death of the pups through abandonment. In August 2005, Super Furry Animal, Mozart, and De La Soul were evicted from the group by Flower but were eventually allowed to rejoin. In November 2005, all three sisters were kicked out again, but they all managed to rejoin the family four days later. In January 2006, Super Furry Animal and four other females were evicted from the group and did not rejoin until Flower had given birth to her eleventh litter. Not long afterwards, Super Furry Animal fell pregnant for the second time, but her partner was an unknown male. She sadly aborted her litter in March 2006. In July 2006, Flower evicted Super Furry Animal, Mozart, Kinkaju, Monkulus, Armanita Ditch, and De La Soul. Monkulus rejoined the group while Kinkaju, Mozart, Armanita Ditch, and De La Soul joined up with three rovers to form the Starsky. Super Furry Animal, however, sadly disappeared during this time. She was Last Seen on the 19th of August 2006. ''Meerkat Manor'' Season 1 On Meerkat Manor, Super Furry Animal played as Daisy in the first and second season. She first appeared in "Love Thy Neighbor" and was seen mating with a rover called Carlos(Bobby). In "Divided Loyalties" she became the dominant female of the Whiskers' splinter group and is shown to be pregnant. However, she proved to be a rather poor leader; she halted the group out in the open to alert them to a harmless hare. In the following episode, "The Good, The Bad, and the Desperate" she was alarmed at the sight of more harmless animals (a ground squirrel and a tortoise). Evicted female Tosca(Baddiel) notices Daisy's weaknesses and joins the splinter group to overthrow her. Not long after becoming the dominant female the two Whiskers groups discover one another and reunite. Flower then aggressively kicked Tosca out of the family. In "Daisy's Choise" Daisy finally gave birth to her pups in a bolt hole. She and Youssarian(Yossarian) try to move the pups to the main burrow during the night, but after transporting two pups, Daisy fails to return to the burrow. Youssarian, who stayed behind to watch over them while waiting for Daisy, is forced to abandon them. By the next morning Daisy revisits the old den and discovers the remaining pups had died. She and Mozart spend the day babysitting the two pups Daisy and Youssarian had managed to save. However, Flower leads the group to a new burrow, forcing Daisy and Mozart to abandon Daisy's pups. Season 2 In the first episode of the second season ("Cold Comfort"), Daisy, Mozart and Kinkajou babysat Flower's new pups. A roving male called Grog'appeared, but was chased off by a pup and the babysitters. In "Iron Lady" Daisy repeatedly showed acts of submission to Flower to avoid being evicted from the group. Her persistence paid off in the end as Flower directed all her aggression at Mozart instead. Daisy is briefly mentioned in the episode "No Place Like Home" as a babysitter to Flower's newest pups. She doesn't reappear until later in the season; In "Balance of Power" she is evicted from the group by pregnant Mozart. In reality, many females were evicted by Flower (with the assistance of Mozart) during this time. In this episode, the character Daisy was played by multiple females, including Super Furry Animal, Armanita Ditch, Kinkaju, and De La Soul. Daisy was forced to spend the night in a different burrow, but was accepted back into the group the next day. Super Furry Animal's final role on the show was in "The Godmother", where she briefly played as Daisy babysitting Flower's last litter of the year. From season 3 onwards Daisy was played by Super Furry Animal's younger half-sister Finn, ''Ella, A Meerkat's Tale In "Ella, A Meerkat's Tale", Super Furry Animal played as the character '''Daisy and briefly as the main character Ella (who was mostly played by Baddiel). The character Daisy was said to be Ella's younger sister. She mated with a roving male called Carlos(Bobby), but had no further role. All of the footage of her was the same used in Meerkat Manor. Links Whiskers Mob Flower Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Last Seen meerkats